Love Life
by Deputy Caryl
Summary: i suck at summaries so just read the story! major troyella fluff
1. Chapter 1

+Chapter One: The Spice Master 

**'Bbbrrriiinnnggg!' The shrill ring of the alarm clock rang through the room of Gabriella Montez. "Morning already? I need to go to bed earlier!" She said to herself. She climbed out of bed, slipped on her silky dark blue slippers, and shut off her alarm clock. Then she went over to the closet. "What to wear today? So much to choose from." She asked herself. She decided on a long blue denim skirt and a baby blue cami. After she got dressed she climbed down the stairs, still half asleep. She walked to the kitchen tripping over her backpack in the process. When she got in the kitchen her mom was standing over the stove making her famous breakfast burritos. "What would you like on your burrito, mija?" Her mother asked. "Ummm… how about some very spicy linguessa, extra spicy salsa, and some melted Mexican cheese on the top, please." She replied politely. She walked over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup. Then she walked over to the fridge and instead of grabbing the milk like she intended to do she grabbed the orange juice. She walked to the table and sat down about to pour the orange juice into her coffee when a pair of strong arms pulled it away from her. She looked up and standing over her was a boy with medium length sandy blonde hair, nice blue eyes, and a smile that could make you melt. "How did you get in?" Gabriella asked confused. "Well, it would help if you locked your balcony door once in a while!" He replied with a grin. Then she realized that she was about to pour the juice into the coffee instead of milk. She blushed, turning her face a deep red. Troy noticed this. "What would you do without me? And also, what is that smell? It smells sooo good!" He exclaimed. "It's my famous breakfast burrito. And Troy, you do know that you can use the front door, right?" Ms, Montez asked. "Yes but I find it fun climbing your daughters balcony. Where else would I get this awesome build?" With that reply Gabriella spit coffee all over the table, just missing Troy. "What was that for?" Troy asked. Gabriella was laughing so hard she could barley speak. "You… balcony… nice…body…" She replied through laughter. After cleaning up the coffee mess Gabriella got a plate and placed the burrito on it. "Looks good! Mind if I try a bite?" Troy asked with a pleading face. "I don't know Troy. It's kind of spicy." Gabriella replied. "Spicy? I love spicy! I can take any level of spice! I am the spice master!" He replied. "Well… in that case I guess." Gabriella cut a piece of her burrito off for Troy. He stuffed it in his mouth and sat down. After chewing for a bout three seconds he jumped up screaming for some water. "Hot! Hot! Hot! Ahhhh! To hot!" Troy raced around the room. All the while Gabriella was laughing again. "Spice master, huh? And that's only my breakfast!" She said to Troy who had calmed down, but his face was still all red. "I can help you with the burning sensation in your mouth if you want. I have the perfect remedy that will make the burning sensation go away." Gabriella told Troy. "Ya right. Like I would trust you after that? I think not!" He replied. Gabriella glanced at the clock to see how much time they had before the bus came to take them to yet another dull first day of East High. "Oh snap! We missed the bus!" She sighed loudly. "Never fear! Freaky callback boy is here!" Troy said with a laugh. "Oh boy." Gabriella said rolling her eyes. "Let's go! We already missed the bus! Do you want to be late for school now too?" He asked running out the door. "Bye, Mami! See you after school!" Gabriella hollered behind her to her mother before dashing out the door and getting into Troy's new black and shiny BMW convertible.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I Have a Secret 

**The two arrived at school laughing at the morning's events. "You should have seen your face!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Why? Did it turn a dark red?" He asked. "YES!" Gabriella laughed. "Well that happens every time I eat spicy food." He replied. The pair walked inside laughing together. They walked to their lockers that were conveniently located next to each other this year. Their gang of friends, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Kelsi, and Jason, were already there. **

**"Hey man!" Chad yelled from across the hall. It earned him a smack in the head from his adoring girlfriend, Taylor. "Ouch! What was that for?" He asked. "You know not to yell across the hall! Darbus has her eye out for detention subjects already. Her goons are everywhere!" She said. "Arguing again? It's only the first day back!" Troy said with a laugh. "Chad was yelling and Taylor told him to stop with a little love tap! Nothing new!" Kelsi explained. The group minus Chad laughed. "Well her little love taps hurt!" He exclaimed. "Ok. Subject change!" Gabriella exclaimed. "So… what class do you guys have first?" She asked. They all looked at their schedules. "Awww man! I have math!" Chad exclaimed. "Taylor, love of my life…" Taylor cut him off. "It's only the first day back. No homework so you don't need to borrow mine!" The group laughed as realization crossed Chad's face. **

**Just then the bell rang. "See ya guys!" Chad said as he left the hall.   
"Well, I have free period so it's off to the kitchen with me!" Zeke said enthusiastically. Ever since the confession session at lunch he hadn't been afraid to show how much he enjoyed cooking. In fact, the school board thought that he was such a good chef that they let him cook for the school once a week! All of the students loved his cooking.**

**"I have computers so I have to go now. See ya." Troy said. He walked off in the direction of the computer lab. The only ones left were Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, and Gabriella. "History." Jason said before anyone asked. Everyone knew that he had the biggest crush on Kelsi and that he hated being the only boy around the girls. He walked away but before he could get far Gabriella yelled out, "the history room's the other way Jase!" The girls giggled as his face turned a deep shade of crimson. "Oh ya. I forgot." He replied. "Sure…" Kelsi said before he walked off in the other direction. The girls looked at each other. "Free period!" They said excitedly. "Gabbi, why don't we go to the auditorium and you can sing for us!" Kelsi said happily. "I don't know." She said unsurely. "Come on. You preformed in from of thousands of people last year at the musical but you won't sing for your best friends?" Taylor asked, pretending to be hurt. "It's just that the only way I can sing in front of people is if Troy is with me. If he's not I get so afraid that I get sick to my stomach. Not a good thing." Gabriella said to her two friends. "Please Gabriella?" "Ya. Pweese?" The two begged. "Fine! But only if Taylor promises that she will NEVER say pweese EVER again." Taylor nodded and grinned a huge smile. "Works every time." She mumbled to herself. **

**The trio walked to the auditorium only to find the Evans twins singing and dancing.**

"**We're soaring! Flying! There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach!"**

"**Ya we're trying, so we're breaking free."**

**They sang. Gabriella walked onto the stage. "Hey that's my song! Only I can sing that!" She said jokingly. "Ya right. You can't even sing it right." Sharpay replied rudely. "Hey, Sharpay! That's no way to treat your friends!" Ryan said. "I know, but she…" Sharpay replied. "It was a joke." Gabriella said. "I know. I'm sorry." Sharpay replied. "You're forgiven. I'm not one to hold grudges." Gabriella said to her. "Come on Gabbi! Sing!" Taylor encouraged. "Fine. Let me think of a song." Gabriella said. She finally decided on "Do you believe in magic". Kelsi went to the piano and started to play the tune.**

"**Do you believe in magic?  
In a young girl's heart  
How the music can free her whenever it starts  
And it's magic  
If the music is groovy  
It makes you feel happy like an old time movie**

I'll tell you 'bout the magic, it'll free your soul  
But it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout a rock and roll

Do you believe in magic?  
Don't bother to choose  
If it's jug band music, or rhythm and blues  
Just go and listen  
It'll start with a smile  
That won't wipe off your face  
No matter how hard you try

Your feet start tappin' and you can't seem to find  
How you got there, so just blow your mind

Do you believe in magic?  
Come along with me  
We'll dance until morning, it's just you and me  
And maybe  
If the music is right  
I'll meet you tomorrow sort of late at night

And we'll go dancing baby then you'll see  
How the magic's in the music and music's in me, yeah

Do you believe in magic, yeah

Believe in the magic of a young girl's soul  
Believe in the magic of a rock and roll  
Believe in the magic that'll set you free (set you free)  
Oh, oh, talkin' bout magic

Do you believe like I  
Do you believe in magic  
Do you believe like I  
Do you believe in magic  
Do you believe like I  
Do you believe in magic, yeah  
Do you believe in magic  
Do you believe like I  
Do you believe in magic  
Do you believe like I  
Do you believe in magic..."

**After the song was over the trio along with Ryan and Sharpay walked to study hall. They turned on the computers and then signed onto AIM.**

**(Troy) BBallBoy: Hey guys!**

**(Gabriella) FreakyMathGirlLZT: Y rnt u donin work?**

**(Taylor) TMluvsCD: Ya! Do u wanna fail computer class?**

**BBallBoy: I already finished. All we had to do today was set up our password and type a short story on what we did over the summer. Easy as pie.**

**FreakyMathGirlLZT: What did you write? I watched tv all summer? Lol.**

**BBallBoy: Actually, I wrote about how I went to the movies with my best friends and got to sit next to the new girl in town who made quite a big impression on the whole school and made me join the musical! **

**TMluvsCD: Wow! That must have been quite the story!**

**(Ryan) DramaKing: Ya! Was I in there?**

**(Sharpay) IcePrincess: Ya Ryan. You played a huge part in his romance novel about him and Gabriella.**

**BBallBoy: It wasn't a romance novel! It was a short story on the time we went to the movies to see Scary Movie 4! **

**IcePrincess: Sure…**

**BBallBoy: Changing the subject now! Gabriella, wats the LZT at the end of ur sn mean?**

**FreakyMathGirlLZT: Not telling. It's a secret! **

**BBallBoy: I'll figure it out. Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan? **

**(Kelsi) Playmaker21: Wat no Kelsi?**

**BballBoy: Dnt no u were thea. Ne1 no?**

**TMluvsCD: yupp. Not telling though.**

**IcePrincess: same!**

**Playmaker21: Ditto!**

**DramaKing: No… maybe…yes. Still not telling though.**

**BBallBoy: Fine. G2g newayz. Bye.**

**BBallBoy has signed off**

**FreakMathGirlLZT has signed off**

**TMluvsCD has signed off**

**IcePrincess has signed off**

**DramaKing has signed off**

**Playmaker21 has signed off**

'**I wonder what it means! Maybe I'll never know.' Troy thought to himself walking down the hall to his locker.**

'**Girls are so secretive.' **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Secret is Out 

The group met up in the hallway in front of Ms. Darbus's classroom. They had her for English again. They got there just in time because just as they walked in Darbus closed the door. She shot them all a death glare as if saying, "you're saved this time, but not next." They took their seats and sat through another hour of class. After English they went to lunch.

**"Please tell me!" Troy begged Gabriella for the umpteenth time that day about her screen name. "For the last time no!" She slammed her tray full of extra cheesy nachos down on the table. Some flew up just missing Sharpay. "Keep her away from me with those!" Sharpay squealed. The group laughed except for Troy. He just stood there confused. "Why?" He asked. "Long story filled with WAY too much drama." Chad explained. "I live for drama… and basketball." Troy replied. The group laughed again. "Hey Troy, what have you been begging Gabriella about all day anyways?" Chad asked. "Well, I want to know what the LZT on the end of her screen name means." He said. "That's so easy that even I know." Chad said. "How do you know?" Gabriella asked angrily. "Taylor tells me everything." Was Chad's response. If looks could kill Taylor would have dropped dead on the spot. "All it means is…" "Don't say it Chad!" Taylor told him sternly. "He deserves to know. It means that FreakyMathGirl loves Troy." Gabriella got up from the table, shot Chad a death glare, and ran away. "What did I do?" Chad asked. Troy got up and ran after Gabriella. He found her in their not so secret spot.**

**"Hey, what's wrong?" Troy asked. "Chad. That's what's wrong. He doesn't know how to keep his big mouth shut." Gabriella replied sobbing. "Hey, don't act like this. Do you know how many girls have liked me over the years?" Troy asked. "Ya but they're not your friends." Gabriella said. "Sharpay is." "She doesn't like you anymore." "Got me there. Would it help if I told you things between us will still be the same and I won't treat you any different?" Troy asked. "No." Gabriella wasn't crying anymore, but she kept her head down. "Look at me." Troy told her. She still wouldn't lift her head so Troy did it for her. He took her head and moved his closer to her. "You know, there's something I've been wanting to do since the night of the triple win." He told her. "And what would that be?" Gabriella asked him. "This." He leaned over, closing the gab between their lips. The kiss lasted for about five seconds but it felt like an eternity to them. "I thought you said nothing would change between us?" Gabriella asked smiling. "Well, I lied." They laughed and then Gabriella rested her head on Troy's shoulder. "I wish we could stay like this forever." She said. Just then the bell rang signaling that they had to go to their next class. "But unfortunately, I have to go to biology." She sighed. "And I have to go to free period work out." Troy said. "Just one more kiss?" Gabriella asked before they turned towards the stairs. They kissed quickly and rushed down the stairs. "Does this mean you will be my girlfriend?" Troy asked her hopefully. "YES!" Gabriella said a little to loudly. "Oops." She said as they laughed. They turned their separate ways as Troy headed towards the gym and Gabriella headed off to the biology lab. They had no idea what was in store for them when they reached their destination. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Letting it Slip 

**Gabriella walked to class hoping she wasn't late. It turns out that she was the first one in the classroom. After sitting there for three minutes Taylor walked in. She walked over to Gabriella. "Gabriella?" She asked her uncertainly. She wasn't sure if Gabriella was still mad at her or not. "I'm sorry Chad opened his big fat mouth." She apologized. "It's ok!" Gabriella replied grinning ear to ear. "Ok girl. Spill. What happened in 'the spot'?" Taylor said. "Nothing. All he did was calm me down." She replied. She wanted Troy to be there when they told their friends that they were going out. "Come on. There has to be a reason why you're grinning from ear to ear." "No. I'm just happy that I'm in biology!" She said. "Sure…" Taylor said. The rest of the class joined five minutes later.**

**Twenty minutes into the class Gabriella couldn't take it anymore. She took a blank piece of paper out of her notebook and on it wrote _Troy asked me an important question earlier._**

**Taylor read it quickly and inscribed back _what was it?_ Gabriella quickly replied with a quick answer _lets just say we're closer than we were earlier at lunch._**

"**Oh my gosh!" Taylor jumped up forgetting where she was. "Do you have something to share Ms. McKessie?" The teacher asked. "I just remembered… I forgot my biology notebook in my locker!" She replied. "Well go get it then!" Taylor rushed out of the classroom and hurried to her locker. All the while Gabriella was laughing along with the rest of the class because on her desk was a notebook that on the cover said biology.**

MEANWHILE 

"**Hey man! Your late!" Chad said to Troy as he walked into the gym. "Let's just say I had to take care of something thanks to your big mouth!" "Sorry. I just thought you might like to know that your best friend loves you!" He got a lot of stares from the team after that one. "Not me! Gabriella! Jeez you people! I have a girlfriend! Remember?" Chad exclaimed. The team rolled their eyes. "Well, nothing happened. All I did was calm her down." "Come on man! That was your shot! We all know you like her too and don't pretend you don't because we all know it's the truth." "What ever." Troy finally gave up. His mind drifted of to Gabbi when suddenly a ball came and hit him off the head. "Ow…" Was all he said. "Hey man are you ok?" Chad asked. "Ya." "Well… GETCHA HEAD IN THE GAME!" Chad said. Just then the bell rang signaling that the gang had another free period, this time together. Troy ran to get showered up and changed. He couldn't wait to see Gabbi. Before he could get out of the locker room though he was stopped by Chad. "Dude, tell me what happened. I won't tell anyone. Please?" He begged. "Fine. Let's just say me and Gabbi will be a lot closer than usual now." He walked out of the locker room smiling to himself. Behind him he heard Chad yell "FINALY!" Troy laughed as he walked to go meet Gabbi at their spot.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I'm Ok 

Troy rushed up the stairs tripping and almost falling three times. When he reached the top of the stairs he saw Gabriella and practically jumped on her. "Calm it Killer!" Gabriella said in a joking manner. "Miss me?" She asked. Troy replied with a passionate kiss. "Well I take that as a yes! And that was only after one period! Thank god I'm not going on vacation anywhere!" She said. They laughed and sat down to calm down. "Can we stay this way the whole free period?" Gabriella asked resting her head on Troy's chest. Just then Chad and Taylor walked up the stairs and saw them. "Awww! Such a cute picture!" Taylor said as they sat down next to them and she patted the seat next to her for Chad to come and sit down. He came over like a small puppy that hadn't had anything to eat in over a month. Even though they argued a lot they really did love each other. Everyone could tell.

"So Troy, tell us. How you sweep Gabbi off her feet? I deserve to know considering I had to walk from the biology lab to my locker because of this!" Taylor said. "That was funny. You are so lucky it's only the first day back or the teacher would have given you a detention. On your desk was your biology notebook!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Oops." Taylor replied. "Thanks to big mouth I didn't get to use my plan to sweep her off her feet. I was going to ask her out before I asked her to the prom but I had to ask her out with her crying." Troy explained. "And Troy?" Gabriella said. "What's up?" "Well, the ceiling, the sky, some clouds…" "Haha. Cut to the chase." "OK. Yes I will go to the prom with you." She said. "I didn't even ask you yet!" "But you were planning to!" "Good point!" Just then the rest of the gang walked into the science clubroom. "Hey guys!" Ryan said. Then Sharpay's eyes grew wide. "Another reason why I didn't like you at first Gabriella! You stole Troy from me!" Sharpay exclaimed. "Random but… OK!" The group laughed. "Hey guys Guess what?" Gabriella said. "What?" The gang asked. "Well… should we tell them?" Troy asked. "I don't know." Gabriella said. "Just say it!" Kelsi blurted out. "OK! TroyandIaregoingout!" Gabriella exclaimed. The group had a puzzled expression on their faces. "Come again?" Jason asked. "I said Troy and I are going out!" Gabriella was so excited she jumped out of her seat and jumped with joy. Unfortunately she landed on her ankle the wrong way and twisted it. "Ow!" She cried. "Gabbi!" Troy raced to her side. "I'm ok." She said. She tried to get up but she couldn't put weight on her left ankle. "Gabz, you need to go to the nurse." Taylor told her. "No. I'm ok. Honestly. Troy? Can you help me up please?" She asked. He picked her up and carried her down to the nurse with her protesting all the way.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Ms. Montez, Don't hate me 

**When Gabriella got to the nurse Troy set her down in a chair. "Well who do we have here? Mr. Bolton not another basketball accident I hope." The nurse, Ms. Frogger said. "No ma'am. My friend Gabriella slipped and twisted her ankle and now she can't put weight on it." "Well let's check it out then." "I'm ok. Honestly. I fell. That's all." Gabriella protested. "What's your last name dear?" The nurse asked. "Montez." Gabriella replied. Ms. Frogger pulled out her file and looked it over. "Well, you have nothing to worry about. It's probably just a sprain. Put some ice on it." The nurse handed Gabriella some ice. Gabriella put it on her now swollen ankle. Ten minutes later the bell rang and Troy had to go to class. **

**"Gabriella dear, do you want me to call your mom to take you to the doctors?" The nurse asked. "Yes please." The nurse called her mom and Ms. Montez rushed to the school to get Gabriella. At the doctors they found out that Gabriella had broken her ankle and she needed a cast. After she got the cast on they went home to find Troy sitting in his car waiting for them. When he saw Gabriella he rushed over to her picking her up and bringing her inside. "You don't need to do that Troy. I'm ok. Really." Gabriella protested. "I thought the nurse said it was only a sprain?" Troy asked ignoring Gabriella's requests to be put down. "Well, it turns out it's broken." She said. "Troy, I'm sure she'll be alright. Gabriella, you're so lucky to have a friend like Troy. I've never had anyone except your father care about me that much." Ms. Montez said. "Well I'll bet he loves me as much as papi loved you." "True… wait a minute… did you just say that he loves you?" Ms. Montez asked her daughter with concern. She didn't want her daughter embarrassing herself in front of Troy. "Yes… oh ya! I didn't tell you!" Gabriella said. She was about to stand up when she was suddenly weighted down by Troy pulling at her sweatshirt. "Ankle. Remember?" He told her. "Oh ya. Oops." She said. "Well… get on with it!" Ms. Montez told her daughter. She thought she knew what was coming and in a way she regretted it. But then again, she figured 'better Troy than some other guy I don't know…' "Well…" Gabriella said. "Ms. Montez, don't hate me, but I asked Gabriella out." "Troy, I couldn't hate you if I tried. Besides, better you than some other boy I don't know!" She said. Gabriella was so happy that her mother approved of Troy that she was about to get up and hug her mom when Troy pulled her sweatshirt again. "This is going to take some getting used to…" Gabriella said as she sunk down into the couch. Troy and Ms. Montez laughed at her pouting face. "Your so cute when you're mad!" Troy told her. "Troy, if you're going to flirt with me please don't do it with my mom in the room!" Gabriella told him as they cracked up again.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: I'll Be Back! 

When Troy walked into school the next day without Gabriella everyone was in shock. It was a known fact that they walked into the school together everyday. "Dude, where's Gabriella?" Chad asked. "Home." Troy told him. His head was drooped and his hair was a mess. "Dude, what happened to you? You look like you didn't sleep at all last night!" Zeke told him. "That's because I didn't. Gabriella ended up with a broken ankle so I stayed at her house last night to keep her company. We stayed up all night laughing and watching TV. This morning I overslept so I didn't bother to get up until Gabriella shoved me off the couch and forced me to come here today. I would so much rather be at her house with her right now!" He told the group. Just then the bell rang signaling that the group had to go to first period.

AT GABRIELLA'S HOUSE

"Mami! I'm sooo bored!" Gabriella complained to her mother. "Why can't I just go to school and take it easy?" "Because, Mija. Your cast is still wet and you can't bump it!" Her mother explained for the umpteenth time that day. "Hence the part about me taking it easy!" Gabriella said. "Why don't you go read?" "I've read all the books in the house, including the phone book!" Gabriella said frustrated. Just then the front door opened and closed. "Hello? Anyone home?" A familiar voice called out. "Troy? What are you doing here? I thought I told you to go to school?" Gabriella yelled out. "Gabriella, chill. I have free period. I had my dad drive me over so I wouldn't get in trouble." Troy told her. "Oh." "You know you shouldn't be up! What about your ankle?" He yelled at her. "Don't you yell at me mister!" She shot back. Then she collapsed back on the couch. "I'm sorry. I just haven't done anything all day. I'm sooo bored! I'd watch TV but I can't stand little kid shows. I'd read, but I already read every book in this house including the phone book!" She complained. "Good luck Troy. I've heard all his at least twenty times today." Ms. Montez said as she walked by. "Oh boy." Troy said under his breath. Gabriella smacked him off the head. "I heard that!" She told him. "Don't be turning into Taylor, please!" Troy begged. Gabriella laughed at him. "Silly Troy." She gave him a peck on the lips. Troy started tickling her sides and before they knew it, Troy had to go back to school. "All of the fun is done." Gabriella said sadly as Troy was walking out the door. "I'll be back!" Troy said in his best terminator voice. Gabriella laughed and then went on the computer for the remainder of the school day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Ouch! 

Troy did come back. When he did he brought Gabriella loads of presents. All of those presents were the work she missed in class that day. He sat down to watch her do it all and was amazed when she finished it all within an hour. Then next day was going to be fun. It was the day Gabriella got to go back to school.

**'Bbbrrriiinnnggg!' The alarm clock rang throughout the living room. The earsplitting ringing caused Troy to fall off the couch. Gabriella was already up and she was watching all of this from the reclining chair. She cracked up laughing. "Ya, you're laughing now. Just wait until I can get you back when your ankle is healed!" Troy told her. "Only two more weeks." Gabriella said to him. "But that's such a long time to wait!" Troy complained in a joking manner. "Suck it up you big baby." Gabriella told him. "Waaaaaaa! I'm a baby!" Troy said joking around. "Yes, but you're my baby!" Gabriella told him. "Now come over here and kiss me before I use this cast for evil and not good!" She told him. "Ahhhh! Not the dreaded cast!" He wasn't joking around this time. Within the eight hours of sleep Gabriella got, Troy only got three and that was because he moved onto the couch and off the blanket on the floor. Gabriella had kicked him with the cast last night and not even on purpose. He walked over and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I need to go get ready. What's for breakfast?" Troy asked her. "Omelets. Courtesy of Ms. Karen Montez." Gabriella told him. Troy laughed and walked into the kitchen. Gabriella hobbled in after him on her crutches. They sat down at the table and ate their omelets. Then Troy got ready for school (Gabriella was already ready) and Troy drove them to school. The gang was waiting for them by the doors today. When Taylor saw Gabriella she came flying over to her by grabbing her bag. "Are you ok?" She asked her. "Ya. I think Troy's in more pain than I am right now!" Gabriella said. "Why?" Chad asked. "I kicked him with my cast all night last night." "Ouch!" Chad said. Troy lifted his pant leg to reveal the bruises that were there. "I did all that?" Gabriella asked. Troy nodded. "Sorry. I knew I moved around in my sleep, but I didn't know I moved THAT much!" Gabriella apologized. "It's ok. For you, I'd take a bullet." Troy told her flirtatiously. All of the girls awed at his remark. All except Gabriella, that is. She turned a deep shade of red. Troy laughed. "Come on." He told her. They walked to their lockers hand in hand just talking about the last few weeks of summer. When Ryan and Sharpay saw Gabriella they were shocked. "Gabriella, I told you. When I said break a leg I was wishing you good luck!" Sharpay told her. "Haha. I didn't break a leg. I broke my ankle." Gabriella told her matter-of-factly. The bell rang signaling that the group had to go to first period. For Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, and Ryan that meant drama. "How am I going to do drama with these?" Gabriella shook her crutches and almost fell over. "We'll find a way." Troy told her. Then the foursome walked to the auditorium together.**


End file.
